


Lauriver Holidays 2020 photo edits

by Greensirencanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lauriver Week 2020, LauriverHolidays2020, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensirencanary/pseuds/Greensirencanary
Summary: This isn't a story. This is me posting for lauriver edits for lauriver week Christmas edition 2020. They will also be on tumblr, wattpad and Instagram
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lauriver Holidays 2020





	1. LauriverHolidays2020  poster

<https://greensirencanary.tumblr.com/post/636690160369745920/because-lauriver-weeks-starts-tomorrow-and-im>

Please click the above link to see the posters 


	2. Lauriver Holiday 2020 Day 2 Mistloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo Edits For Day 2 ot Lauriver Week  
> Just some lauriver cuteness and Fluff

So this isn't an actual fic just some photo edits I made for Day 2 of Lauriver week.  
They find themselves intentionally under the mistloe in these edits.

Lauriver stealing kisses at the Queen's mansion and Laurel's Appartment


	3. Lauriver Holiday 2020 Day 3 Opening Presents or Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of LauriverHolidays2020 / Lauriver week opening presents and exchanging gifts.  
> This isnt an actual fic just photo edits for this theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . This is my attempt at photo edits for this theme. These edits would be like AU where lauriver are together and happy. Hope you guys like my attempts at editing this theme

Lauriver are together and happy and are exchanging gifts or opening their gifts together. These are a series of photo edits showing them being cute, fluffy and super adorable.

Snuggled by the fireplace enjoying each others company and being in each other's loving arms is one of their favorite position to be in. 

Another one of their favourite gifts for each other is waking up to each other's naked bodies after a night of love making after Oliver proposed to laurel giving her the perfect gift.

Lauriver giving each other the perfect present. Apart from being engaged laurel gives ollie an arrow keychain and Oliver guves laurel a canary pendant representing their alter egos

Laurel gives Oliver socks for Christmas because he's always complaining that he needs socks and she custom makes them to include arrowheads and the black canary symbol 

.  
Oliver loves resting his head on laurel's lap while she soothingly strikes his hair calming him

Lauriver showers are one of their favorite presents for each other.

Giving each other sexy photo Collages of each other for their eyes only

Laurel gives oliver the best present he can ask for that she's pregnant and now they have to tell their family starting with speedy 

Making a collage of memories 

Their Christmas present is each other


	4. Lauriver Holiday 2020 Day 4  Snowed In/ Winter Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isnt actually a story just my attempts at making lauriver gifsets for the Christmas theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where laurel thinks that she is going to be spending Christmas alone. Oliver comes over and they are snowed in and then the power goes. This leads to them spending some quality time together. I hope you guys like it.

So this gif set is for Day 4 LauriverHolidays2020/ Lauriver Week: Snowed In / Winter Power Outage.

Laurel has gotten so accustomed to spending Christmas alone that when she hears the knocking at the door sh2 thinks sh2 is dreaming until the knocking becomes so Persistent that she decides to check the peephole. She is surprised to see Oliver on the other end 

Oliver tells laurel that he's still in love with her and he's sorry for acting the way he has towards her

Sitting by the fireplace just enjoying each others company 

There talk leads to things getting heated and Oliver always thinking the worst of himself but laurel is always there to tell him he's wrong and he deserves to be happy and loved 


	5. Lauriver Holiday 2020 Day 5 Holiday Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually a story it's just my photo edits for this prompt. I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's an AU Lauriver/ Preisland lauriver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my photo edits for Lauriver Holidays 2020 / Lauriver week Day 5 Holiday Traditions.  
> They have alot of beautiful traditions that they keep up every year that are mandatory in their opinion

Oliver and Laurel have alot of traditions that they deem mandatory and unique to them. These are non negotiable and they do it willingly every year as they take any opportunity they can do spend time with each other and do couple stuff.

Snow kisses because even though it's freezing outside it's super romantic and laurel just loves the snow and because oliver loves his PrettyBird to hell and back he will do anything to see her smile and going out in the snow to make a snowman puts the most gorgeous smile on her face and allows them to be goofy and have snow fights. He will also use any excuse to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. 

Kissing each other and love making any opportunity that they get to show each other how much they love each other and just being in each other's arms is a tradition they always uphold.

The Annual Lance-Queen Christmas party where they celebrate with their friends and family is a huge event that they both love and cherish dearly. They even sing christmas songs together to entertain the people they love just as a thank you. It's also an opportunity to kiss under the mistloe.

The Annual Lance-Queen Christmas photo because laurel is a part of the Queen family and always has been. She will officially join the family soon and Moira and Thea can't wait because they adore her and the effect she has on Oliver always bringing out his tender side. Oliver is secretly already planning the most romantic way to propose to the love of his life.

Sharing a pint of Rocky Road & Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream along with hot chocolate while opening presents, decorating the Christmas tree or watching their favorite Christmas movie is a Tradition unique to them and one that they look forward to every year. 

Being each others plus one when attending galas because their is no one else they would rather go with than each other.

Being snuggled in each other's arm is one of their favorite Christmas traditions. Just feeling each other's loving warmth and embrace puts a smile on their faces 

Christmas showers together where they continue their love making from the night before. It's one of their favorite Christmas traditions.


	6. Lauriver Holiday 2020 Day 7 First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual Story. Just some Photo Edits for Lauriver Holidays 2020 Day 7 - First Christmas.  
> This is an AU of Lauriver Spending their First Christmas Together. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Edits for Lauriver Holidays 2020 Day 7 - First Christmas.  
> This is an AU of Lauriver Spending their First Christmas Together. Just wanted to say an big thank you to @Ray_Writes for allowing me the opportunity to participate in lauriver week. Also a big thank you to @Ray_Writes @The_White_Wolf & @Unusual_Raccoon for all your amazing stories that you did for this week that I absolutely loved. Thank You for making me smile and continuing to support my crappy editing

This is a Lauriver AU where they celebrate their first Christmas as a couple with their family and then with some Quality alone time. Hope you enjoy.

Christmas Dinner with the Lance-Queen-Merlyn siblings who always spend Christmas together and this year oliver and laurel are officially a couple something that makes Robert, Moira and Raisa very happy because in their opinion Laurel has always been a part of the family 

First Lance-Queen or Lauriver photo as Thea have named them combining their names because she swears it's adorable celebrating their first Christmas ar the Queen's. Quentin is about ready to pass out watching his daughter stare loving into her boyfriend's eyes as he looks at her like she is his world.

Now that the Christmas Dinner with their families are over they can now spend some Quality time together making out, making love till the morning then continue in the shower bringing in Christmas wrapped in each other's arms. It is their favorite place to be wrapped up in each other while it snows outside bringing in the Christmas the best way they can together.


End file.
